Rescue, Love, Family
by 1ImperfectBlessing
Summary: Morgan is kidnapped and him and Garcia promised to tell the other how they feel about each other when he is brought home safe. Hotch and Emily have been messing around and now Emily is 12 weeks pregnant and JJ and Reid are engaged. See what happens when the relationships are brought to the open. S. Reid/JJ Morgan/Garcia Emily/Hotch
1. How It All Began

A/N This is my first story. I do not own Criminal Minds. Please review and tell me what you think.

It was a very quiet night. Derek Morgan sat in his room drinking a cold beer. He started to doze off to sleep when his phone started to ring and startled him. He looked down at the caller id and saw that Hotch was calling. He picked up and answered with a groggy how bad is it. Hotch started telling him that they had to go to Monterrey, Texas. Seven women have been reported missing and two days later their bodies were found when their husbands came home from work. "Wheels are up an hour." Morgan went and put food in Clooney's bowl. He filled up the water bowl and grabbed his go bag. Once he locked up and headed toward his car, he had a feeling that he was being followed. He turned to see who was following him. When he saw that he was alone, he shrugged it off and continued walking toward his car. He threw his go bag in the trunk. When he turned around, he was hit in the face by a huge, heavy black object. He fell to the ground unconscious. His attacker then drug him to a truck and threw him in the back.

Everyone sat waiting for Derek in the conference room at the bau. When it was time to leave, Hotch told Garcia to call him and let him know that they had to leave. Once everyone was on the jet, she went to her lab and called Derek. She was sent straight to his voicemail. A few minutes later, she got a call. She looked at the caller id and answered with a happy "my chocolate Adonis, where are you?" There was a moment of silence before she was answered by a creepy "we have your friend, if you want to see him alive, you will meet us at his house in a week." The phone went dead. Garcia quickly called Hotch's phone and told him what she was told. Hotch told her not to worry and that they would be back in time to get Derek back. She started to cry. She couldn't think what would happen if she lost the only man she ever truly loved. She had broken up with Kevin so that she could be with Morgan. She just couldn't pull herself to tell him how she felt. She promised herself that when Morgan was safe and back with them, she would tell him the contents of her heart toward him.

Derek woke up with a terrible headache. He looked around and took in his surroundings. When he realized that he was tied up, he thought to himself ' I have to get out of here.' He had to think of a plan to get away from his captor. As he thought to himself, a woman came into the room. She looked him up and down and smiled at him. "Hi handsome. You will be the perfect one to become my husband." He told her, I will never marry you. My heart is with someone else." She went and slapped him hard across the face. Don't you talk to me like that again she said. Derek thought about Garcia. He loved her more than anything in the world. He never told her because he didn't think she felt the same way toward him. He promised himself that when he got away from his captors, he would tell Garcia how he really felt. The girl left and came back a few minutes later with something in her hand. When he realized what she had in her had, he panicked. She looked at him and said "you are going to make me a mother."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I have been busy but here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews.

Derek sat in the room alone once more as his captor left. He was determined to get back to his 'baby girl.' He just couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without her. He sat there thinking of an escape plan and a way to take down his captors. The jingling of keys broke him out of his thinking and he looked at the door waiting to see the girl agin. This time she was not alone. He looked at the man that entered the room following the delusional woman that he talked to before. He immediately recognized him as Kevin Lynch. "What the hell is going on here?" He waited for an answer.

Kevin spoke first, "I had to come up with a plan to get back the girl of my dreams. Penelope and I couldn't make it with you in the picture. However; I am glad to have found a partner that is in love with you as much as I am in love with Pen. My partner and I have developed a plan for both of us to get the love of our lives." His partner spoke up and said "I have loved you since the time I first saw you. I am a little disappointed you don't recognize me though." Derek looked up at the lady and felt stupid as he saw the familiar face of Jordan Todd.

Penelope sat in her office for the fourth day since Derek's disappearance. She couldn't stop worrying if the team was going to make it back in time to rescue her 'chocolate adonis'. She was sitting there crying and didn't hear JJ walk in. "Hey PG, are you ok?" Garcia turned around and fell into JJ's arms. She wanted Morgan back now. As she calmed down, she heard her computer alert her that she had a new message. She went and opened the file. She saw that it was a video and opened it. Her mouth dropped as she realized what it was. Derek was standing there in a tux with some girl in a wedding dress. The girl turned to the camera and waved toward Garcia. She instantly recognized who the girl was. She sat stunned as the ceremony took place. When Derek was asked if he took Jordan to be his lawfully wedded wife, he answered with a quick "no." Penelope sat with her eyes glued toward the monitor as he was hit with a gun to the back of the head.

JJ ran to get the rest of the team once she saw what was going on. Once they got back to the lab, everyone stood and watched. Hotch spoke first, "Garcia, can you track who sent you that message?" She began to trace the sender and a few minutes later, she was shocked to find that Kevin Lynch sent it. A few hours later, the team was ready to burst through the doors of Kevin's home. When they entered, Jordan was on top of Morgan completely nude body. Her and Kevin were handcuffed by Rossi and Hotch while Morgan was wheeled away to the hospital.

When Garcia arrived at the hospital, everyone was sitting in the waiting room. When the doctor came out he asked "is there a Penelope Garcia here?" She stood and followed him to Morgan's room. Once inside, she went to his bed and looked into his eyes. She started to speak but was cut off by Derek. He had something he had to get off his chest. "Baby girl, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you by my side as Mrs. Derek Morgan. This has been a wake up call for me and I want to know if you would give me the honor of having you as my wife." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes Derek, yes. I have loved you more than you know. When I got the call that you have been taken, a piece of me died. I can't imagine living my life with anyone else but you."


End file.
